High Rhulain
For other uses, see High Rhulain (disambiguation) Book Divisions (English) *'Book 1:' The Forgotten Tome *'Book 2:' The Fool of the Sea *'Book 3:' Across the Western Sea Summary The story follows the journey of a young ottermaid named Tiria Wildlough, born and raised in Redwall Abbey. Tiria was the daughter of Banjon Wildlough, the Skipper of otters. Martin the Warrior and High Queen Rhulain Wildlough appeared to her in a dream, saying the otters of Green Isle needed her assistance and leadership. After deciphering and scouring the Abbey for many clues with Old Quelt, Sister Snowdrop, Abbess Lycian, Brinty, Tribsy, and Girry, Tiria learned through another dream that she had to leave on her own, so she headed to Log-a-Log Urfa's encampment along with her father and Brink Greyspoke. Meanwhile, the ruling wildcat of Green Isle, Riggu Felis, and his sons Jeefra and Pitru attempted to kill the osprey Pandion Piketalon and failed, leaving Felis' face permanently disfigured. Pandion flew away from Green Isle and lost his way and found himself in Mossflower Woods. He was captured by a gang of rats, but was later rescued from Groffgut by Redwallers; the merciful Redwallers allow the gang to live, but Groffgut vows to slay the one who humiliated him in combat--Brinty. Pandion is brought to Redwall and healed. After seeing the iron barb in his beak inflicted on him by Felis, Tiria vows to kill the one who did this with their own weapon, and she takes the barb. Leatho Shellhound, a rebel outlaw, leads various attacks against the wildcats with other otterclans, which causes the otters to have to relocate to Holt Summerdell after their cave is discovered. But the otters are now hopeful as the High Queen Rhulain has been prophesied to come to Green Isle by Zillo the Bard. Urfa takes Tiria to Cuthbert Blanedale Frunk, a Long Patrol hare with mental problems brought on by the death of his daughter Petunia. He then takes her to Salamandastron, which is now ruled by Lord Mandoral Highpeak; there she receives the High Rhulain armor that was made by Urthwyte the Mighty for her predecessor, and a sling made for her by Lord Mandoral Highpeak. Along with the osprey, Pandion Piketalon, as well as Colour Sergeant O'Cragg, Master Sergeant Bann, Capt. Raphael Granden, Corporal Drubblewick, Lt. Sagetip, Quartle, Portan and a score and a half of the Long Patrol, she sails to Green Isle in Frunk's ship, the Purloined Petunia. Riggu Felis's son Pitru has become Fortress Commander of Green Isle while his father tries to hunt the rebel otters. Pitru tries to usurp his father's position in his absence, but fails. Afterwards, the two continue to plot against one another. While Felis is hunting the otters, he finds their hiding place in the coves, but the otters manage to escape and hide. To keep their families safe, the rebels move to Holt Summerdell. Leatho and other otter warriors then try to liberate the enslaved otters in Riggu Felis's fortress. After talking with the enslaved otters and realizing they cannot escape yet, he tries to escape the slave compound and regroup. However, Riggu outsmarts and corners him. He then imprisons him in a cage hanging outside of his tower, only to release him if his companions surrender. The Redwallers continue to solve riddles from Sister Geminya at the Abbey, finding Corriam Wildlough's lance and the High Rhulain's coronet. However, a gannet is living in the room where these artifacts are found, and it attacks. Thankfully, the bird has an injured wing and cannot fly; the Redwallers manage to move him outside of the gates. During this time, Groffgut sneaks into the Abbey and kills Brinty, then Groffgut is slain by Skipper Banjon. Brantalis Skyfurrow, a visiting goose that had been hurt at Green Isle, flies the coronet to Tiria at Green Isle. After Tiria and the Long Patrol arrive at Green Isle, they meet the Otterclans who revere Tiria as High Rhulain. With the help of Pandion Piketalon and Brantalis, Leatho is freed and the battle begins. The lead otters include Leatho Shellhound, Lorgo Galedeep, Kolun Galedeep, and Banya Streamdog. The Long Patrol hares manage to free the slaves, who also join the battle. Tiria spots Riggu Felis, who kills Pandion Piketalon in revenge for his disfigurement. Tiria takes the iron barb she found when she met Pandion, hurls it at the wildcat, and kills him, fulfilling her vow. Afterwards, the Otterclans and the hares continue to win a great victory. Pitru sets up a barricade on the edge of the Deeplough to repel the hares and otters and take control of Green Isle for himself. However, Cuthbert manages to pole vault over the wall. While enduring Bloodwrath, the hare kills most of the cats and sends the rest (including himself) into the Deeplough itself, the home of Riggu's monster Slothunog. Cuthbert manages to kill the beast before dying. The otters honor the dead according to tradition by putting the bodies on a raft, sailing it into the center of the lake in Green Isle, and then sinking it. Once Tiria learns of the death of Brinty, Leatho gives her a small wooden statue of a mouse which she puts with the other fallen warriors. Tiria then begins her reign of Green Isle from Holt Summerdell. [[:Category:High Rhulain Characters|Characters in High Rhulain]] Release details *2005, US, Philomel Books, ISBN 9780399242083, Pub. Date: September 2005, Hardcover *2005, UK, Puffin Books, ISBN 0141381604, Pub. Date: October 2005, Hardcover *2006, UK, Puffin, ISBN 0141319607, Pub. Date: June 2006, Paperback *2007, US, Ace, ISBN 0441014364, Pub. Date: March 2007, Paperback *2008, US, Puffin, ISBN 0142409383, Pub. Date: March 2008, Paperback *2010, US, Firebird, ISBN 9780142409381, Pub. Date: August 2010, Paperback Category:Books Category:Redwall Books